


Medicine Kylo

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, PMS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: He takes care of her cramps.





	

Kylo asked what he could do, after all. What he could do included warm drinks and sugary food. It involved rubbing her shoulders, sometimes, and rubbing her below when she didn’t feel too gross.

Right now, what she wants is to lie with him atop her. Which. Okay. Not what he expected to be asked, but if that’s what helps, who is he to judge?

Her breasts are tender and she doesn’t want touching there, so he kisses between them and purrs when she braids his hair.

Her version of braiding isn’t symmetrical or neat, but it’s soothing. His fingers massage her hip, and he asks distracting questions to keep her mind off the unhelpful things her body is doing. He can’t imagine what it’s like, so he gives her all his sympathy and snuggles to make it as smooth as possible.

Bit by bit the pain fades from her brow, and she asks him to touch her externally. More than happy to oblige, he rubs and squeezes, getting her over the edge again and again. Her body is always supercharged when she’s hormonal, and her climaxes ease the worst of her discomfort.

Phasma sighs in contentment.

“What did I do to deserve you?” she asks, her voice broken between moans.

His palm eases another shudder out. “Whatever it was, you’re stuck with me now.”

Smirking, she crooks a finger, demanding a kiss. He obeys with pleasure, glad to see her smile.


End file.
